Harry Potter Punks 1
by CVS Vandal
Summary: This book about big cheese.
1. Default Chapter

***Harry Potter Punks***

***Harry Potter Punks***

**Disclamer: **This is a story. 

**Chapter 1 "Chapter 1":**

Harry got bored at hogwarts. He didn't wanna chill with Herminobse or Ron anymore. He wanted something new, no more spells and brooms. So he decided to beat up Ron. First at lunch he came up and started kicking his shoe. Ron was all "What are you doing?" and Harry said "AHHSHSHSHAHAHA!." Hermi-One-Kenobi came up with a bat and kept hitting harry in the chin and saying "Stop!". You're probably wondering what is up with this story???? Well you're about to find out. Harry kept running around and body slamming everyone. He was having the time of his life! "Mfskdjflskjdlk AHHH!" were the words that came out of his mouth before throwing a broom at Ron. Ron ran away and went back to someplace you don't know where. Hermikone wasn't finished yet, she slapped Harry on the face and said "Ravioli's are exciting." Harry punched her in the elbow and she fainted. 'Haha! This is fun' Harry thought to himself. He then began listening to the Dead Kennedys. This was only the start of Harry's rebellion.

**Chapter 2 "The Escape": **

Harry escaped from Hogwarts and went to somewhere over the rainbow. He then began singing... "En el otro lado es donde vivi, con mi hijita, que se llama mixie." He then went back to hogwarts.

Chapter 3 "Ron's rebellion"

Ron now hated Harry, Harry hated Ron, but then they got a plan... they will rebel against hogwarts. That was a little time after Hermione went satanic like everyone else at hogwarts, except Ron and Harry. Their plan was to get Harry's invisible cloak and go around breaking everything in hogwarts. Then they handcuffed all the professors to a taco. Ron decided to dye his hair red and spike it. Ron was eating way too much cornbread, so he went to the rehabilitation center in hogwarts. 

Chapter 3 "Pinata's are fun" 

Ron and Harry eventually starve and rob a bank, they spent all their money at subway and lost 24343 pounds. 

Chapter 78 "The End" 

Harry and Ron and Hermione all stopped going to hogwarts after that, and went to a Gloria Estephon Concert.ThE EnD


	2. Hary Potter isn't punk

Harry Potter is not punk 2  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermijana decided to go back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were not cool. You don't like Harry and Ron. Harry kept stealing food from the Hogwarts cafeteria and eating it and then selling it to that squirrel over there. Ron didn't understand why. So he decided to take Hermigwon by the legs and slap Harry in the face with it. Harry got mad so he stopped fighting and then became friends. Ron was skipping all his classes and all his professors got mad at him. So he decided to lose some weight.  
  
Hermione thought Harry was hot, secretly she admired his sexy looks and bad sense of humor. Hermigono decided to just flat out tell him. Harry was getting his eyebrow pierced at Hogwarts and Hermionsja came in  
  
"Harry! We have to talk!," said Hernsasjd.  
  
"Go away, you're annoying" said Harry.  
  
Hermiwonda stabbed Harry in the tonail with a Frisbee and told him   
  
"WE HAVE TO TALK!." Harry said ok and Hermionasd brought him to a secret room and began talking.  
  
"Look, I like you and I can't help it!," said HermIslam  
  
Harry started kissing her and then stopped and pushed her in to a rack of printer ink carthridges. Hemrian hates him now.   
  
Harry and Ron don't like this story, cause it sucks. Oh well.  
  
PART 2 - "THE ESCAPE"  
  
Ron came up to Harry and said "Do you notice that almost every dumb story has a chapter called 'The Escape'. Harry was like "uh huh". Harry was like Road Runna Road Runna!!! Going 1000 miles an hour! Ron is not televisionish. AOL is giving 5$ for college, yay! Oi Oi Oi.  
  
Ok, get ready here is the climax, Harry was walking one day and Ron threw a tree at him, Hermsishdneof got mad and threw another tree back at him. Then 23848292937 dementors came up and kissed them 38390274 times, which I don't understand. And that's why Harryish Pottery isn't cool and is not punk, whatever you say.   
  
  



End file.
